Chapter 02
|Image = Chap2.jpg |Chapter = |Kanji Title = |Romanji Title = |Story Arc = The Dew-God's Small Shrine |Volume = Natsume Yuujinchou 1 |Previous Chapter = Chapter 01 |Next Chapter = Chapter 03 |Release Date = 5 October 2005 |Anime = The Dew-God's Small Shrine }} is the second chapter of Natsume's Book of Friends. Tsuyukami asked Natsume and Nyanko to return his name, only to find that the page with his name was stuck to another paper. To return his name back, they need to search for the other youkai. Summary Walking home from school with Kitamoto and Nishimura, Natsume notices a youkai nearby. After his friends leave, the youkai attacks Natsume and tries to take the Yuujinchou but Natsume manages to escape. When he gets back to the Fujiwara’s' home, he returns a youkai’s name, making Nyanko-sensei complain about how the Yuujinchou is becoming thinner. While eating dinner with Touko, he notices a youkai named Tsuyukami who asks him if he can return his name. Natsume uses the Yuujinchou to find his name but finds that its stuck with another page. Natsume tries to separate them but if the name was damaged, it'd affect the youkai. They decide to give up for the day and think of something tomorrow. The next day, Natsume meets an elderly woman as he's walking to the shrine Tsuyukami lives in. When he arrives at the shrine, he learnt that he was once worshipped like a god but as time passed, people stopped visiting the shrine so he got smaller and learns that the elderly woman, Hana, is the only person that comes to pray. After they decide to find the other youkai who has its name stuck with Tsuyukami’s, their search was fruitless. The day after, he meets Mrs Hana at the shrine while she was praying to Tsuyukami. She tells him that she might've seen Tsuyukami once and that he spoke about the weather but she gave no reply. The day after, Tsuyukami manages to find the youkai which lives on Sannozuka Mountain but he asks him to bring a mirror for safety. When they got to the mountain, the youkai attacked Natsume. As that happens, he sees a vision from the past when the youkai met Reiko. Natsume learns his name and returns both their names. Due to this, he lost his strength and falls unconscious. Natsume decides to pay Tsuyukami another visit but finds him smaller than he was and he starts to shine. He explains Hana was sick for a long time and since she was the last person who believed in him. Therefore, if she died, he was going to fade away. Natsume decides that he'd believe in him and would pray at the shrine but Tsuyukami says it wouldn't work as Natsume is his friend. Tsuyukami says his goodbyes, hoping he'd be able to meet Hana and Natsume says that he heard his voice. Tsuyukami thanks both Natsume and Nyanko-sensei and that he'll hold them dearly. Natsume continues his life and thinks that youkai probably want to understand love. Characters in Order of Appearance Trivia Navigation